Lust in Education
by Vicatron
Summary: Sleeping in class can only get you in trouble. But maybe that's what you're counting on.


**RW40**

 **Lust in Education**

 **By: Vicatron**

"Miss. Fall, was there something you wanted to comment on?"

"No, not really. I was going to take a nap; your class is quite boring." Cinder Fall answered from the back of the room.

"Well Miss. Fall, I suggest you pay attention. This will be on the finals." Prof. Goodwitch said sternly.

"If you want me to pay attention I suggest either less clothes that show more skin or some more form fitting clothes that shows your curves." Cinder replied with what could only be called a smug face.

Prof. Goodwitch just glared sternly at Cinder for a good ten seconds. Then she just turned around and continued her lecture on history. A few of the students took glances at Cinder as she blatantly started to sleep in class, and those sitting directly next to her could hear her snores if they listened carefully.

An hour later class was over and the sounds of multiple chairs scraping the floor woke Cinder up. She got up yawning as she stretched before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. "Miss. Fall, I would like a word with you."

Turning around in the doorframe with a smile she scanned up and down Prof. Goodwitch before turning her attention to the empty classroom. "Sure thing." Cinder replied stepping inside, closing the door behind her with one hand while the other went for the lock. "So Prof. Goodwitch, what's on your mind?"

"Cinder," Prof. Goodwitch voiced sternly. "What have I told you about acting like this?" Sighing she got up off her chair and approached Cinder, arms crossed.

"Well Glynda, I believe you said," Cinder cleared her throat, " _While in public you are not to hint, insinuate, or flat out announce our relationship._ " She responded copying Glynda's stern voice.

"So why are you… provoking me during class?" She asked.

Cinder grinned. "Because, I love getting you riled up and frustrated. All the more fun when we get home."

Glynda glared at her angrily. "Why did I have to fall in love with a masochist? You just want me to use the riding crop on you again don't you?"

"Don't forget the blindfold and cuffs." Cinder answered sultrily. "I love it when you mark me up. If you want we can have a quickie before your next class."

Glynda's face blushed a deep scarlet as her hand went straight to her eyes. "I've told you before, you will wait till we are home before engaging in any sexual activities."

"Then what's the point of me carrying these?" Cinder pouted pulling out a pouch from her large purse and dumping its contents on Glynda's desk. A ball gag, a set of chrome plated handcuffs, a long strip of dark cloth, a small set of keys, a few clips and a purple dildo fell out.

Glynda quickly snatched the now empty pouch and started to throw everything back inside. "Please do not bring these to class. You do not need these and there will never be a time where we will use these, we are only going to use what we have at home WHEN we are home. Are we clear?" She asked.

"Aww, but I got this collar and leash. I was even thinking of getting a tag on it that read ' _Property of Glynda_ ' on it." Cinder said taking out said collar and leash from another part of her purse.

Images of Cinder had been gathering in Glynda's head since their conservation started and it fully overtook her now. She ripped the collar and leash from Cinder's hands, spun her around and quickly, but with well practice, tied her hands together. Spinning her around again, she roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a vigorous kiss.

Cinder gladly accepted as Glynda's tongue asserted its authority over her own. With the amount of force Glynda used, Cinder was slowly backing up so as not to topple over. Soon she was met with resistance in the form of Glynda's desk, and within a millisecond Glynda had her on it and she was making her way down Cinder's neck kissing and nibbling.

Cinder growled in approval wrapping her legs around the older woman's waist. "Someone's feeling frisky."

"Be quiet." Glynda said threateningly as she worked to unbuttoned Cinder's blouse and quickly pushed the lacey bra off her breast, squeezing her right breast while biting her left, her tongue making circles around her nipple.

Cinder bit her lip drawling blood as she held back a scream that swiftly turned into a moan as she felt Glynda's tongue slide over the bite marks on her breast.

Glynda's hand left Cinder's breast and quickly pushed up her skirt before slipping under the black lace panties. In response Cinder let out a low carnal growl of approval as she bucked her hips into Glynda's hand. Releasing her nipple with a loud pop Glynda nibbled down her stomach, giving a hard bite every one or two inches.

When Glynda's mouth reached Cinder's panties she slid her hand out of them and stood up. "Look how wet you've gotten." She held her hand in front of Cinder's face, slowly spreading her fingers before bringing them back together. "Clean it." She commanded.

Cinder obliged happily sliding her tongue over Glynda's long fingers, sucking on them like a baby to a bottle. As Cinder wrapped her tongue around her fingers, Glynda leaned into Cinder with most of her weight pressing into Cinder's crotch with her thigh.

"You like that?" Glynda asked, her voice sultry. Cinder groaned and nodded her head while she finished up cleaning Glynda's fingers. Glynda gave a cruel smile, "Then it's a shame, I need to get to class." With that she untied Cinder, got her bag and walked to the locked door. She checked to see if Cinder was decent, or at least that her privates and undergarments were covered.

With that she blew a kiss to her girlfriend and left to teach her next class. Cinder rested on the floor, her back against the front of her mistress' desk. She was going to get a lot of punishment when Glynda came home, and Cinder couldn't wait for it.

* * *

Well this was a thing. First time writing something like this, how was it? For some reason I really like the idea of Cinder and Glynda in a relationship. I wrote this little by little in class waiting for the teacher to begin her lectures, so I had to constantly reread what I wrote a few days or weeks ago, hope it turned out fine. What do you think of the title? Had no idea what to name it, so I hope this fits somehow.


End file.
